


Janet's Legacy

by Topazowlet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topazowlet/pseuds/Topazowlet
Summary: Daniel and Jack start a family but someone is threatening their future.Artwork was done by Sexycazzycazzy_stories to whom I am grateful for the inspiration.





	Janet's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts in the summer of 2007 after the Ark of Truth and is not quite canon so I suppose it’s AU. Daniel is still nominally part of SG1 as are Sam and Teal’c but they all have other duties/responsibilities but Sam doesn’t go to Atlantis until part 2. Mitchell and Vala often take Major Jennifer Hailey and an archaeologist and linguist named Dr Julian Maynard (my own character) when they go off-world. Jack is head of Homeworld Security but has moved the HQ to Cheyenne Mountain and is living with Daniel, quietly! DADT has been repealed (earlier than in the Stargate World) but they are not broadcasting their relationship. Landry still (nominally as Jack is on-site) runs the SGC with Dr Carolyn Lam as CMO. Siler, Harriman etc will all make appearances in their usual capacities. I have had to fudge Cassandra’s age to fit in with this and am ignoring Continuum for now – as it involves time travel, it could actually happen at any time!

Part 1  
Thursday (Cassandra’s birthday)  


Cassandra Fraiser was 21. Where had the time gone? Daniel got into his car and headed towards the University of Colorado Springs where Cassandra was currently living in halls of residence and was close to finishing a Computer Science (Bachelor of Innovation) degree; she was looking forward to working as a civilian at Stargate Command in the very near future.  
Daniel had a rather mysterious phone call from Cassandra to which he was now responding. He was glad that Jack hadn’t been around as he would have found it very difficult to not discuss this with his partner. Jack was in Washington, trying to sort out whatever generals sort out when they are head of Homeworld Security; Daniel missed him dreadfully.  
He had also had to sneak out of the SGC but Cassandra had been insistent even though Daniel was taking her to dinner that evening with Sam and Teal’c. He drew up outside Cassie’s residence and she ran to the car and opened the door. Leaning across to kiss her uncle’s cheek she smiled and thanked him for coming so quickly as they exchanged greetings. At her instruction, they headed downtown and Cassie directed him into the parking lot of Mattisons Family Law Practice. Daniel parked his red jeep then turned to look at Cassie.  
“OK, spill.” Daniel stated.  
“I had a letter yesterday asking me to attend this meeting today as I am 21. There was nothing else in the communication except that I wasn’t to come on my own.”  
“Why not ask Sam?”  
“Cos I wanted you to come with me!” Daniel shrugged and they got out of the car and walked to the main door. Ten minutes later, formalities concluded, the pair were in possession of an envelope that held the key to a safe deposit box, courtesy of the late Doctor Janet Fraiser and they headed to the Wells Fargo Bank. A further thirty minutes later, the pair were sat in a private room, the safe deposit box on the table in front of them.  
“So, what shall we do with this?” Cassie asked Daniel. Rather than stating the obvious, Daniel picked up the key and unlocked the box, pushing back the lid. Inside was what looked like a journal, an envelope addressed to Cassie and one addressed to him. He passed Cassie hers. She stared at it for a few seconds then gently opened it and pulled out a single sheet of paper.  
“It’s a letter,” she stated unnecessarily, “from mum.” She looked at Daniel who gestured to her to read it. She did and he picked up his own envelope.  


*****  


Cassie finished reading the letter and picked up the journal. She flicked through it for a few minutes but then stopped and Daniel became very aware that she had suddenly taken a big interest in one particular page. Cassie looked up at Daniel, her face pale, her eyes wide.  
“Cassie?”  
“Mu..um..” she stuttered. She tried again. “Mum, she ...” Cassie stopped. How did you tell your very male uncle that one of his best friends had left him her eggs? Cassie handed the journal over to Daniel and let it speak for itself. Daniel’s eyes grew wide as he read the page. He put the journal down, gently, lost in thought.  
“Well,” Cassie said, eventually. For once, Daniel was lost for words.  
“Daniel, were you and mum ever … intimate?” Daniel looked up at Cassie.  
“We were the best of friends, Cassie, and we worked together.”  
“But so did you and Jack!”  
“Yeah. Your mum and I, there was something special and maybe, if circumstances had been different …” he trailed off. He knew that he had held a torch for Janet for a while. Daniel didn’t differentiate sex; Daniel took people for what they were, not whether they were male or female and, thinking back now, he did wonder why he felt able to have a relationship with Jack when they were still working together but not Janet. He certainly had considered it.  
“You don’t have to explain Daniel, I understand.” Cassie was so grown up sometimes. “But, the fact remains that there are some eggs, frozen, that are supposed to be used and,” she consulted the journal again, just to be totally sure, “preferably with your sperm!”  
“Hmm,” was the only reply Daniel could manage just then. He needed to think about this. Once his relationship with Jack had taken on a level of intimacy and permanence that he was extremely happy with, he had reluctantly accepted that he would not have any children. Although he never felt desperate for offspring, he had been very disappointed when Sha’re failed to become pregnant and now that there was a possibility for a child, he, surprisingly, wanted this chance. But there was so much to consider, namely Jack, of course, but also, how and who? Would any alien allies help? The Asgard were gone (apart from the rebel ones in the Pegasus galaxy), no-one knew if there were any Tok’ra around anymore as, with Jacob/Selmak’s demise and the rise of the Jaffa empire, the treaty was all but dissolved. Of course, the Aschen had the technology but they were locked out of the dialling system and he certainly wasn’t that desperate! Maybe Vala knew of some race who could grow a child without a mother’s womb.  
Daniel realised Cassie was speaking to him. His mind had wandered, badly! He needed to get out of there and stood up.  
“Cassie, this is a lot to take in. Let’s just grab everything and go someplace a little less harsh.”  


*****  


That evening, Cassie, Daniel, Sam and Teal’c were seated in a booth at O’Malley’s where they had been long forgiven their “indiscretion” at the time of the armband incident. About to order, the door flew open with a bang and in walked Jack.  
“Surprise!” he exclaimed when he reached them. “Shove up, Daniel and make room for a little one.”  
“Oh? Who else is joining us then?”  
“Ha ha, very funny,” said Jack as he pushed Daniel and sat down. “Happy Birthday, Cass,” and he handed her a key card. Cassie looked at the card in her open palm and then at Jack.  
“It’s red, outside.” Cassie was gone and the others, apart from Jack who was manhandled out of the way by Daniel, rushed after her. Outside O’Malley’s was a red jeep, like Daniel’s, only this one was also a soft-top. Cassie stared open-mouthed for a few seconds then turned and ran back in. Daniel, Sam and Teal’c looked at each other, grinned and headed back in to find Cassie in Jack’s lap, alternatively crying and laughing hysterically whilst trying to thank him.  
The arrival of the waitress helped calm her down and they were soon tucking into steaks and salad and Cassie was drinking her first official glass of wine as she had come of age. It wasn’t until they were drinking coffees that Cassie brought up what Daniel and she had been doing earlier and even then, nothing was discussed about Janet’s legacy; she knew Daniel would want to talk to Jack first and, for that, the former was very grateful.  
It was obvious that Sam was a little upset at not being asked to go with Cassie; having been her guardian since Janet’s death it was understandable and Daniel cringed as she asked why Daniel and not her. Luckily, Cassie had the answer; the instructions were to take Daniel with her. Teal’c, ever the calming voice of reason, commiserated with Sam but did point out that Cassie did the right thing. Sam capitulated, especially when Jack started teasing her about being over-protective.  
The meal over, Jack suggested a rendezvous as his place (which was also Daniel’s but, as yet, unknown to all but these people here) and Sam and Teal’c readily agreed but Cassie wanted to go and meet her college friends so they decided to wait until the weekend to get together again. Daniel was both relieved and worried; relieved that he could now talk to Jack and worried about what he would say!  


*****  


“OK Daniel, spill!” Jack had been well aware of Daniel’s distractedness, especially on the journey home. Not an easy passenger at the best of times, Jack had only explained to Daniel how he had managed to get an Airforce flight to get him home. Was Daniel mad that he hadn’t consulted on the purchase of the jeep? It had been a spur of the moment buy at the garage near Denver airport when he was waiting for his flight; he had been forced to use a commercial airline to get to Washington and he was still annoyed about that! Siler had met him with the jeep at Petersen earlier that evening when he flew home and he had driven it to O’Malley’s. Their joint gift had been a beautiful triple coloured gold necklace and earrings which Cassie had worn that evening; was Daniel feeling put out?  
“Not here, Jack,” was Daniel’s only reply and the General knew he would have to wait till they got back home. This was once again Jack’s old house that Daniel had bought secretly when it came back on the market, 18 months after Jack moved to Washington. They now lived there together, not exactly openly, but together none the less. President Hayes has seen to the removal of all the ridiculous rules about relationships in the Armed Forces, especially same sex ones, bringing America more in line with a lot of the rest of the world, but Jack and Daniel did not flaunt their relationship. Many thought it was just two bachelors sharing what was, after all, quite a big house.  
Daniel pulled up on the drive and shut off the engine. He turned to Jack.  
“I think you and I have a lot to discuss before we go to bed tonight, Jack.” He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “Come on, a night cap or two is called for, don’t you think?” He jumped out; Jack frequently marvelled at how lithe and fit Daniel still was considering all the injuries and even deaths that he had endured. He smiled and climbed out of the jeep so Daniel could lock it and they headed inside.  
On their second glass of Jack Daniel’s, their usual mind-meld set in as, at the same time, they both put their glasses down and turned to each other on the couch. Daniel wasn’t really annoyed at the Jeep for Cassie, more hurt that he hadn’t been consulted and so he told Jack just that. When Jack explained the circumstances of the purchase on his way to Washington and the fact that he had actually forgotten about it when he spoke to Daniel on the phone, the matter was straight – as long as it was paid for out of the joint account! Daniel then knew he had to tackle his own complication. Jack inadvertently gave him a lead in.  
“So, what really happened this morning with Cassie’s safe deposit box, Daniel?”  
Daniel sighed. He had no idea if Jack was going to like this!  
“The box was left by Janet as you know now. In it was a letter to Cassie and a journal …”  
“And …”  
“A letter for me,” Daniel whispered.  
“What?”  
“A letter for me; you heard.” Daniel got up and started pacing.  
“Contents?” Daniel reached into his pocket and handed the letter to Jack. He opened it and read it.

**Dear Daniel,**

**If you are reading this, it means that I am dead. Sorry to be so blunt but that’s the truth. I hope that you all have survived me and that you are still able to watch over Cassie. I tried my best to ensure that she grew up as normal as possible for a youngster in our world and I thank you for all the care and attention you, Jack, Sam and Teal’c as well as General Hammond have lavished on her. I wish that things could have been different between us but, and I hope that you have realised this by now, your “torch” belongs elsewhere and I also hope by now, rules and regulations in the armed forces will be different.**

****

**But, if you have found your soul mate, you will be missing a very enjoyable and rewarding but annoying and frustrating part of life and I want to offer you the chance to experience the joy of having a child if you want one. This letter, becoming increasingly hard to write, is to tell you that there are frozen embryos of mine, available to you if you so desire. You may have chosen another life partner rather than the one of whom I am thinking and may already have a family of your own but if not, here is a chance. I am not sure who you will get to assist you – maybe the Asgard or the Tok’ra will be able to facilitate some help!**

********

**Whatever you decide, I wish you the very best in everything. Sometimes, I wish things had been different but I know I would never have had all of you. Take care of yourself and the rest of that dysfunctional family you have!**

********** **

**Love Janet**  


********** **

He slowly put the letter down and raised his head to look at Daniel who was looking more worried than Jack had seen him for a long time. He was wringing his hands and quietly pacing in front of the fireplace. Jack stood up and put the letter on the coffee table. He went to Daniel and put his arms around the now shaking man who promptly and totally uncharacteristically burst into tears. The words were garbled and incoherent and Jack just let the storm pass as he whispered comfort to his distraught partner. His own mind was whirling with possibilities; a child of their own. Who could help? Did he want this? Did Daniel? Was there the technology? Would they have to use a surrogate? Could he hack this? As that thought went through his mind, Jack’s hold on Daniel slipped; he grabbed the now silently sobbing man by the elbow and led him back to the couch. Having sat Daniel down, he poured a huge shot of JD for both of them and passed one of the glasses over, draining the other. Daniel grabbed his glass from Jack, also drained it and held it out for a refill.  
Jack poured a smaller measure and sat down. “Are you ready to talk yet?”  
Daniel sniffed but nodded. “I had expected to have a little more thinking time as you weren’t due back until tomorrow,” he whispered, “but I’m ready to talk. What do you think?”  
“Daniel! That’s hardly fair, throwing it back at me.”  
“Sorry, it’s not … but I think I want to try … if you are willing. I understand if you don’t want to but …” A tear ran down Daniel’s face and Jack gathered him in his arms once again.  
“One of the things that always worried me about you and me getting together was that I was taking away any chance you had of having a family but I want to give you this. My only concern is how. Oh and also, do you think Janet meant me? I hope so cos if not, who else is lurking in the background?”  
“I’m pretty sure she knew, even before we did. She often remarked on how we finished each other’s sentences, would say a hundred words with just each other’s name and a certain look and inflexion and Sam often says we behave like an old married couple! I think, if we asked, we find that they both knew long before you and I did and probably discussed it on one of their girlie nights!” Jack laughed.  
“So, what do we do?”  
“First, we tell Cassie that we want to try – we can do that tomorrow, presuming you don’t have to rush back to Washington to finish whatever you were doing. I can pick her up after her lectures (classes) tomorrow. Then we get out there and find some help. A surrogate is one way to go but there might be an alien race out there who has perfected out-of-the-womb procreation.”  
“Well, I think now is the time for me to retire too,” stated Jack and held up his hand as Daniel started to protest. “One of the things I discussed in Washington was resigning from the Airforce and becoming a civilian. I’ll start training up a successor over the next few months and then maybe go part time as a consultant and I was kinda hoping you might do that too.” Daniel was astonished; even though Jack had not had an inkling about this … “Jack, you didn’t know about this did you?” Jack sighed. Daniel was too smart for his own good. “You did, didn’t you?” Daniel sat up straight and thumped Jack on the arm. “She told you, didn’t she? When, Where, How?”  
“OK Daniel, I sorta knew. About 6 months before she died, she approached me as a friend for advice but I felt that she was basically asking permission to do just what she did. She wanted to have another child but it wasn’t the right time; we were still fighting the Goa’uld and she wasn’t getting any younger! We discussed it and you will probably find my name in some document or other as some kind of executor or witness. I have to admit, I had forgotten all about it. Come to think of it, that makes it even more likely that she suspected we should be together or why should she ask my permission? It was one of the things that got me thinking about you and me. I missed you so much, Danny, when you were ascended and it hurt when you didn’t remember me.”  
“Sorry, Jim,” interceded Daniel and they both laughed. Then Jack continued.  
“It really wasn’t long before she was killed and, if you remember, that was a sorta catalyst in us getting together but I’d forgotten – you know me, in one ear, out the other unless it needs shooting!” Daniel laughed again and Jack was relieved to find his lover was finding some humour in the situation.  
Jack knew Daniel would never forget the night after Janet had been killed on P3X-666. Emmett Bregman, the journalist who was making a documentary about the SGC, had found Daniel hiding in the room where he had ascended and had been given permission to use the video tape he, Daniel, was recording at the time of Janet’s death (ironically, it was Airman Wells who thought he was dying and Daniel was recording a message to the man’s wife when the staff weapon hit Janet with a clean kill). There were a lot grave misgivings amongst the personnel of the SGC about the film being produced but they turned out to be unfounded. Bregman had done a good job, even with Janet’s death and even Jack decided it was a very truthful and unembellished documentary about the SGC.  
Later, Jack had found Daniel, taken him home and invited him into his bed for comfort when the archaeologist had a very violent nightmare. The rest, as they say, is history as Jack proceeded to court Daniel quietly and discreetly for the few months before he was posted to Washington. They consummated their relationship completely the day Jack managed to move Homeworld Security to Cheyenne Mountain and had lived together ever since, even after Jack’s outrage at Daniel having surreptitiously bought his old house! Jack secretly suspected many knew that he and Daniel were not just roomies but Daniel still believed their secret was safe; but a child, there would be no secret then. Jack stopped his musing as Daniel had knocked him on the head.  
“Anybody home? I’m talking to you!” Jack apologised for his wool-gathering. “We could ask Vala.”  
“Daniel, I am not having a space pirate as a surrogate mother for your child. For one thing, she’d want to actually sleep with you, not just be artificially inseminated!”  
“Jack! She is not a cow and that is not what I meant and you know it. Of all the people we know here on Earth, she is the most likely to know of a race that might have the technology we require and may also be the one to barter for it.”  
“Unfortunately, you are probably right, Daniel, and as much as I hate to say it, I am pretty sure that she knows about us, partly because you keep refusing to sleep with her … you haven’t slept with her have you?” Silence. “Daniel?”  
“I don’t think so, Jack, but Teal’c made a very odd statement once that made me think that I might have done in that time dilation field during the Ori attack but I certainly don’t remember it and I certainly have no thought of doing so now, that is positive. And, if she was the last resort and, as she has already been a type of surrogate, I certainly won’t do the deed with her, it’ll be injection!” Jack smiled. Daniel was still so easy to rile. He had been pretty sure that Daniel and Vala had become a couple on the Prometheus, again from something Teal’c had said but it didn’t worry him; these days he was pretty secure in his relationship with Dr Jackson!  
“So, we have basically decided to investigate the possibility of you having a child with Janet’s embryos, are we agreed?”  
“Well, we could use some of your sperm too!” retorted Daniel.  
“I don’t think that was what Janet intended but maybe later – I suppose it depends on how many embryos there are and …”  
“Jack, don’t get carried away. We’ve gotta run this past Cassie first and Sam. And there is the small problem of getting gate time”  
“Why Carter? And I think we’ve saved the world enough to be entitled to a bit of gate time!”  
“Well, she has been her guardian since Janet died. I think we owe her the chance to have an input ... and no wisecracks about her eggs please!” Daniel knew Jack so well. He finished his JD and stood up intending to head for bed but Jack, standing as well, grabbed his arm and directed him to the roof. Twilight had come and gone since they had been home and Jack did his best thinking whilst contemplating the galaxy from their nest next to the telescope. They climbed the stairs (no unsafe ladder anymore) and sat in their favourite position with Jack against the wall and Daniel’s back to him, between his legs. Jack hugged him hard and, for a while, they just sat and relished each other’s company. As night deepened, Daniel dozed and Jack celebrated his luck that Dr Daniel Jackson had decided that he would be his mate!  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Friday  


********** **

The following day, Daniel arranged to meet Cassie after she’d attended lectures then both he and Jack met with Sam and Teal’c to invite them over that afternoon rather than wait for the weekend. Jack put out feelers with Landry about the possibility of a few trips through the Stargate then headed in search of Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran, inviting them over later in the evening. Reluctant to include Jennifer Hailey and Julian Maynard at this time, Jack appeased Cameron by inviting them all over at the weekend for the promised barbeque. He then spoke to President Henry Hayes, confirming his desire to retire as an officer and found himself being ordered back to Washington after the weekend. Jack groaned but acquiesced and then wandered down to Daniel’s office to annoy the hell out of his archaeologist!  
Daniel refused to discuss the matter pertaining to Janet in the SGC and also with Cassie when he picked her up in the late afternoon; she had to wait until they got to her uncle’s home. He and Jack had about half an hour before Sam and Teal’c arrived so they sat down with Cassie to get her take on the situation. Her immediate reaction was positive and when a surrogate was mentioned, immediately volunteered. Daniel blanched at that and Jack was quite strong in his statement that he really didn’t think that was a good idea, even though there was no blood relationship between Cassie and Janet. Cassie was just about to start a very promising career; they were also a little worried that she might get too attached to a new-born. They just needed to ensure that Sam was OK with this and her and Teal’c’s arrival was imminent. Another excellent evening passed. Sam was on board and she and Teal’c were now dedicated to helping Daniel and Jack in his search.  
The weekend barbeque, which had grown in numbers to a full-scale SGC barby was now winding down. Jack had talked to Mitchell, Daniel to Vala and, rather to his surprise, she really was ready to help. Next step was to talk to Hayes and to Landry as Jack and Daniel really needed to come out, officially now, if they wanted everyone’s help. Ferretti was also told, along with Hailey and Maynard and Jack left early Monday morning to fly back to Washington at the President’s behest.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Monday  


********** **

Daniel was a little wary as he headed to his office on Monday morning. The SGC was a rumour mill at the best of times and he was pretty sure the knowledge of his and Jack’s relationship would be out there for all to hear but his journey through the drab corridors garnered no more than the usual greetings; basically, it was old news to all but a few of the SGC. He checked his messages and emails then rang Walter for an appointment to see Landry. Daniel gulped as the Master Sergeant told him that the General was free for the next 30 minutes. A quick phone call to warn Sam that he was on his way and Daniel headed for the General’s office. He was surprised to find Dr Carolyn Lam already there. Trying to prevaricate, Daniel was told to get on in and sit; he had a suspicion that the two people already in the office knew what he was going to ask.  
It seemed Vala was the culprit but she had already made progress. Once Daniel was over his anger that she had spoken out of turn, he asked the General if she could be paged, promising not to berate her – she had spoken to Carolyn when the two of them had gone shopping together on Sunday afternoon and, apparently, already had a plan. She knew (as did everyone involved) that the Aschen could do it but no-one was going anywhere near them! But Vala also knew of a couple of planets where either the Aschen had taken over but only had a minor influence or where an uneasy symbiosis of the natives and the Aschen occurred; she was raring to go. She just wasn’t quite sure which planets were the ones they were looking for! Daniel wanted to wait for Jack to come home and was ready to go and research the planets Vala thought might be the one, in case the SGC had already been there. He also wanted to pick her brains. No-one mentioned the fact that Jack was in a relationship with Daniel; either Landry and Dr Lam already knew or they presumed Daniel wanted Jack with him as moral support – only that was true as well!  
Daniel was also surprised at how easy this had been; he suspected that the possibility of a technology that could help women all over the world have children was one of the main reason why they had been allocated what was very expensive gate time. He also knew that SG1 had saved the world many a time and Jack was pulling in some big markers!  


********** **

*****  


********** **

"Daniel, the best bet is going to be Prefasionence. They used to be Aschen controlled but they rebelled and managed to get out from the influence before they were decimated. They had to find a way of creating babies as most of their females had been made sterile by those bastard Aschen.”  
“Language, Vala!” She, like Teal’c, had quickly picked up colloquialisms and bad language pertinent to Earth!  
“Sorry, Daniel, but you have got to go visit these people. Unless you are reconsidering me …”  
“Vala, we’ve discussed this. I like you; I respect you and I am most definitely your friend but I have a partner and I am not going to be unfaithful and you know that! Not even for a child! Can we please, now that you know for definite, stop with all the innuendos and explicit offers and just be friends. We will keep you involved as long as you are planet-side but I am not sleeping with you or staying awake with you for that matter.”  
He and Vala were in Daniel’s office, trying to define the Stargate address for Prefasionence; Sam was in her lab with Teal’c, working on the same task and Mitchell was meeting with Landry, discussing ordinance they needed and what they could offer as trade for the technology or the ability to use one of these artificial wombs Vala said the Prefasionents had. Three hours later, there was a list of possible planets to try. It was late afternoon before they all re-convened in the briefing room to further their plans; dialling time was scheduled where possible, starting the next day and Landry ordered everyone either off-base or to their quarters until 0900 the following morning.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Tuesday  


********** **

Daniel didn’t want to do this; he wanted to wait until Jack returned from Washington the following day but Tuesday was a fairly light day for gate travel and Landry had given them five time slots for dialling and, if necessary, exploration. He was, in some ways, relieved when the first address did not connect as Harriman stated that the seventh chevron would not lock.  
“Stand down SG1” came Landry’s voice. “Doctor Jackson, report to my office please.” Daniel shrugged at the puzzled looks from the others and headed up to the General’s office.  
“I thought you would like to know that Jack has just landed at Petersen and will be here shortly.” Daniel breathed a sigh of relief as Landry continued. “I need your 1100 slot so your next go is at 1300,” he smiled and Daniel thanked him before running down the steps, colliding with Siler on the way “Sorry, sorry,” and gave the team the news. He then shot out of the gate room and headed, first, to his office to ask the duty SF to page him when General O’Neill returned and then it was time for second breakfast with his team.  
“Chevron 7 locked,” droned Harriman and the kawoosh billowed out in front of the six members of the SCG, SG1 first, third and fourth editions.  
“SG1, enhanced, you have a go!” came from Landry in the control room and Jack and Daniel, followed by Mitchell, Vala and Sam with Teal’c watching their six, disappeared through the wormhole. The gate shut down and the remaining SG staff in the control room went about their business.  
The MALP hadn’t really shown them just how dry and desert-like this planet was.  
“At least there are no trees,” quipped Jack. Daniel checked the DHD on Jack’s orders. “Right Vala, which way?” Vala, reluctant to admit that this wasn’t Prefasionence, caught Daniel’s eye and he looked so hopeful that she couldn’t keep him in suspense and suggested it wasn’t worth going anywhere. The disappointment in everyone was obvious and Jack split the team into three with instructions to walk for 30 minutes in their assigned direction then return and report. He and Daniel set off in front of the gate, Vala and Mitchell off to the right and Sam and Teal’c to the left. An hour later they reconvened, decided there was nothing and gated back to the SGC.  
The next two gate addresses were also a bust and Jack had to drag his archaeologist home at 2000 hrs, dejected and absolutely exhausted.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Thursday  


********** **

They hit pay dirt on Thursday; Vala recognised the area around the Stargate immediately when viewing the MALP relay.  
“Chevron 7 locked,” stated Harriman and the kawoosh billowed out in front of SG1.  
“You have a go, SG1,” stated Landry and Sam, Teal’c and Mitchell headed up the ramp followed by Daniel, Vala and Jack. The latter suddenly stepped in front of Vala and spun round, grabbing her by the upper arms.  
“You went there when you were Qetesh’s host, didn’t you?” hissed Jack followed by “Not now, Daniel” as the archaeologist tried to intercede. “Didn’t you?” Vala wouldn’t look up. Jack raised his voice.  
“Airman, please escort Ms Mal Doran to her quarters. Sgt Harriman, please ensure Ms Mal Doran is comfortable and fed but does not leave her room!” Jack let go of Vala as the SF’s took hold of her, grabbed a protesting Daniel by the arm and shoved him through the wormhole, following immediately.  
Daniel was still giving Jack grief when he arrived on the planet they had designated PZ3-786. Sometimes he was sorely tempted to zat Daniel!  
“She came here as Qetesh!” whispered Jack in case any locals were in hearing distance.  
“Oh…” Daniel trailed off as the import of Jack’s words hit him. They could not afford to antagonise the natives! Jack glanced at the other three and they seemed reasonably relaxed; he drew Daniel off to the side.  
“Look, I know she has been really helpful about all this but could we really afford a repeat of what happened on P8X-412?” Daniel smiled as Jack once again revealed that he was certainly not stupid (he had spent a great deal of his time whilst at the SGC trying to convince everyone that he was just a dumb soldier). Daniel agreed; although Vala had come through, using the healing device to help those afflicted by the Ori plague, it had certainly not been a good experience on P8X-412. She had been arrested and, although Daniel had managed to get most of the charges nullified, it had taken time and effort he would not want to expend here. A soft whistle from Mitchell ended their discussion.  
“Head’s up – locals approaching.” Daniel stepped forward, in front of the other four to say his peaceful travellers speech as Jack, in an aside said “And he still does it!” in response to the fact that Daniel constantly put himself in danger.  
“Sir, you’ll never stop him!”  
“I know, Carter, I just wish …” Jack trailed off as it became obvious Daniel was beginning to have difficulty communicating.  
“Thought Vala said they spoke English,” Jack whispered to Sam.  
“She did! Perhaps they’re just being careful.” Daniel, meanwhile, seemed to have found a common language and was waving his hands animatedly as he now seemed to be making progress.  
“Jack, this is Deoli. He want us to go with them. It seems that no-one has come through the Stargate for years and they want to hold a feast in our honour!”  
“What’s new,” muttered Jack followed by, “Heads up people, all is not quite as it may seem here. Teal’c, stick with Daniel. Carter, Mitchell stay frosty!” and, as had happened many times before, SG1 joined the locals in walking to the nearby town.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

As they approached what looked like a city hall, bells began to ring in a nearby tower and the streets were suddenly full of people. Teal’c closed in on Daniel and the other three went on high alert. Deoli climbed the steps of the city hall with Daniel and Teal’c close behind. Jack, Sam and Mitchell took guard positions below them, a few steps up to give a view over the crowd that was forming. Deoli raised his hands and the murmurs of the crowd died down, leaving an air of anticipation.  
“My fellow citizens, please welcome visitors who have come though the Chappa’ai,” he said in what Daniel had decided was a language based on a mixture of Egyptian and Ancient. He had a sneaking suspicion that Jack and Teal’c actually understood more than they were letting on. Deoli continued when the cheering died down.  
“A feast is to be held in their honour and everyone who wishes may partake in the bounty. Please make them welcome. This is Daniel and Teal’c,” as he indicated the pair, “and below you see O’Neill,” Jack raised his hand, “Carter and Mitchell.” Deoli turned away and led the group into the city hall. Some of the locals returned to their houses and tasks, others followed the group up the steps.  
The hall was surprisingly large, set with many tables. A cafeteria type system was in operation here and Jack voiced all of their thoughts when commenting on how they seemed to know that SG1 were coming. Daniel questioned Deoli but the only explanation forthcoming was that communal eating was the norm on Prefasionence and everyone knew the food would not be any different from normal, it was just a celebration.  
There was no high table, which all of SG1 were pleased to note but food was quickly brought to the table at which they sat. As only Daniel could really converse, the other four, still on high alert, nibbled at the food that Daniel was attacking with gusto and constantly threat assessed.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Jack had had enough. He wasn’t happy.  
“Daniel,” he called. “Time we left,” knowing it would rile his partner. All five were surprised when Deoli answered,  
“No, no, we not done.” In English. Safety’s were immediately removed from weapons. Jack was smug – he had a feeling things were off and he had been right. Deoli clapped his hands and the people feasting in the hall slowly gathered their food and belongs and left. All of SG1 apart from Daniel were now stood, weapons loosely trained on Deoli.  
“Would you like to explain yourself, Deoli?” Jack asked, raising this weapon further.  
“I am sorry, my English not good. I feel comfortable in own language. No harm.”  
“Harm taken, Deoli. How can we trust someone who has deceived us from the beginning?” Daniel could see that Jack was very angry and immediately stepped in to try to defuse the situation. It took a huge amount of diplomacy on his part and a huge measure of trust in Daniel for Jack to relax his hold on his weapon and sit back down, indicating to the rest of SG1 that, for the moment, they would listen. In his halting English, Deoli explained how they had been duped by other visitors and it had taken a huge amount of effort and a great deal of lost lives before they were again free.  
“So, are you trusting us?” asked Jack.  
“I have, so far, seen no harm from you but you have weapons on me trained still so I am wary… is that the correct word, Daniel?” Daniel nodded. He was worried that they had blown it; he wanted Jack to stand down but understood his partner’s fear of any hostile action. He continued to talk to Deoli to try to find out why he had deceived them yet maintain a working dialogue in order to gain information about the technology they needed. Eventually, he was told a little of the deception of the Aschen, though they were not mentioned by name.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Jack and Mitchell left to take a look around and threat assess. Deoli called in a scientist to talk to Sam as his own dialogue continued with Daniel. Teal'c hovered, protective of both of his team members. Daniel found out that the Prefasionents had technology but were basically an agrarian society and wanted new foodstuffs that they could grow to diversify their diet. They had no natural resources that they knew of although Daniel seriously doubted that; why would the Aschen have been so interested in the planet if there was little of value to be had? However, he was now in a position to trade and broached the subject of an alliance with the SGC and Earth. Stalling for time until Sam had done the scientific bit, he asked Deoli for a tour which ended when they met up with Jack and Mitchell.  
Sam certainly had done her bit and knew all about the technology the Prefasionents used to rebuild their population after the Aschen had secretly sterilised their women. She hadn’t got to the bottom of how they had got rid of the Aschen but that was not what they needed. It was surprisingly simple, the method of conceiving and producing a child. Taking O’Neill aside, she explained that she thought she could engineer the technology from the blueprints for which she had been told they could trade and Jack, in turn, officially spoke of the trade to Deoli. SG1 agreed to return in two earth days’ time and headed back to the Stargate and the SGC.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Landry was waiting for SG1 along with the recently promoted Colonel Paul Davies, Jack’s aide and still one of the main SGC liaison personnel with the Pentagon. There followed a very intense briefing after the routine visit to the infirmary. Vala was brought in and sulked at the table until they called a break after two hours. Daniel grabbed Vala and dragged her off to the nearest empty room he could find and sat her down on a convenient chair. He put his hands on her shoulders as she attempted to get up and leant forward. She crossed her arms and refused to look at him.  
“Look, Vala, I’m sorry we had to leave you behind but it was expedient. Jack was right, we can’t have a repeat of what happened on P8X-412. You know how important this is to us.” Vala just tried to shift away from his grip and Daniel let go, grabbed a chair himself and sat right in front of her. He knew she wasn’t going to bolt – she’d have been far more physical about his dragging her away from the others. He also knew she would eventually listen and be pleased for him but, at the moment, it was all about saving face. By the end of their little chat, she was smiling again, genuinely happy for Daniel and his Jack and ready to help Sam if necessary. Vala was not vindictive; yes, she was very, very fond of Daniel and had hoped that she might have a relationship with him as, during her first few months as a member of the SGC, Jack had been a distant name in Washington. But, since Homeworld Security had moved to Cheyenne Mountain, she had seen her Daniel with his Jack and it was obvious that they were meant to be together. Even Sam and Teal’c said so.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Saturday  


********** **

SG1, again minus Vala but with Paul Davies, emerged from the wormhole on to P8X-412 along with a FRED full of compressed fertilizer, seeds, plants, organic pesticides and fungicides, simple farming equipment, hosepipes and wheelbarrows. Deoli was beside himself and Rina, the scientist, took Sam away to her university lab from whence they emerged, two hours later with Sam clutching rolls of paper and a case full of the Prefasionents version of computer storage. Daniel had spent the time learning far more about the planet and its people by wandering and talking to locals and, although they knew they had locked out P4C-970, the Aschen planet after receiving a note in Jack’s handwriting saying “Under no circumstances go to P4C-970”, he now knew more information about why and what the Aschen were capable of doing. They returned to SGC after Paul emerged from very successful alliance preparation with Deoli and a few other senior members of the town.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Two weeks later  


********** **

Sam was frustrated. She had had very little sleep in the last week or so and neither had Vala. They had worked tirelessly on producing the machine that would eventually, they hoped, allow Daniel to have a child with Janet’s legacy. There was something she was missing and Landry wouldn’t let her contact any allies to help as there was an extremely busy schedule at the moment and he was not happy with the fact that SG1 were on downtime on General O’Neill’s orders. To further frustrate matters, Sam had just been offered command of Atlantis. She was in a quandary; if she accepted, what would happen to her research for Daniel? If she didn’t, she would never again be offered a promotion. Vala had finally succumbed to her bed so Sam wandered the corridors of the SGC, trying to get her head round her future. Bumping into Jack O’Neill was not only a surprise but also fortuitous; he immediately dragged her off to a virtually empty commissary, sat her down with coffee and apple pie (that was his choice of course) and made her eat and drink. Then he sat and stared her out.  
“You know, don’t you, sir?”  
“Yes, Carter, my recommendation.”  
“But what about my research?”  
“You can continue on Atlantis, Carter, maybe get McKay to help.” Sam was pensive.  
“Sir, can you get him here first? Just for a few days. We have one stumbling block and he just might be the one to find the answer.” For Sam to admit that Rodney McKay might be able to help was unheard of so Jack moved heaven and earth to get him back from Atlantis for a few days and suddenly, it was done; Daniel had his automated womb.  


********** **

Part 2  


********** **

9 months later  


********** **

Daniel gazed at the new born in his arms; it was a miracle and as he held his son, inspecting the tiny fingers and toes, the rounded stomach, the tiny family jewels and the larger than life face, he could have sworn the baby smiled at him. Jack stood behind Daniel and slid his arms round his lover’s waist, just below the baby, a goofy smile on his face.  
“He’s chunky. Goalie for the Minnesota Wilds?” Daniel didn’t bite. He just smiled. He held the baby up so he could see over his shoulder.  
“See that? That’s your goofy other Dad there.” Jack beamed in pleasure at Daniel’s statement. They had agonised endlessly over what they were going to be called by the child and it seemed Daniel had just gone ahead and named him.  
“So, are we sticking with Fraser Jonathan Jackson-O’Neill?” Jack asked.  
“Can’t think of anything more apt but I want the spelling to be without the ‘i’ please,” Daniel replied, “and I’ll be Papa as that sorta fits with my partial Dutch heritage.”  
“Why without the ‘i’?  
“I just feel I want to recognise Janet but I don’t want it to be too obvious.”  
“Fair enough.” There was a loaded silence.  
“So.” Jack filled the rather uncomfortable space that had developed between them.  
“So?” replied Daniel.  
“Can we take him home?” The artificial womb had been set up in an empty lab, constantly guarded from outside by an SF and monitored in the lab by a member of SG1, Jack or Doctor Lam and that was where Jack and Daniel were now. The rest of SG1, having cooed over the baby had left them alone.  
“Carolyn would like us to stay on base for another 24 hours, just to be safe and I think I agree with that. She said we could take Fraser to the VIP suite as all seems in order so can you go check there is everything there that we need please?”  
“You are going to worry too much, Daniel,” Jack said with a smile but left to do his partner’s bidding. Not much later, they were both lying on the bed in their VIP suite with Fraser fast asleep between them.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Neither man had really taken on board what it would be like to have a baby in the house. Daniel was on an extended leave of absence, working from home only when absolutely necessary (in his opinion, not in Jack’s) but he felt he had a responsibility to his department; he was still head of department, after all! Jack was down to three days a week but still a serving member of the USAF and still vital to the SGC and Homeworld Security. He was handing over more and more of his responsibilities to Paul Davis and a young Lieutenant, Jamie Ferretti, who was, at eighteen, one of the youngest ever serving officers in the SGC but he had earned it on his own merit. He was working through a special program that fast tracked sons and daughters of serving Airforce (and occasionally civilian) personnel working in Cheyenne Mountain if they wanted to join the Air Force and work for the SGC. This had been a plan of Jack’s all along and, although still in its infancy, with Paul’s help and a few well known people (the President, the Joint Chief of Staff to name but two), the program was already bringing seven offspring into its fold and, of course, Cassie would be there very soon, working for, she had thought, Sam. No-one had broken the news yet that Sam was going to be promoted and sent to Atlantis but it was now imminent.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

The proud fathers arrived home the next day with their very young son who immediately started wailing, loudly. Daniel tried to hush him as Jack warmed formula which quickly settled Fraser and he fell asleep soon after. Daniel took him to the nursery, put him down and turned on the baby monitor, modified by Sam to monitor EVERYTHING. He went back to the kitchen where Jack was preparing lunch.  
“Settled down?” Jack turned from the hob where he was heating soup to look at Daniel.  
“So far, so good,” replied Daniel and sat at the kitchen table. He placed the receiver for the baby monitor on the table and stared at it. Jack sat down beside him, placing a mug of piping hot soup in front of each of them, then pulled plates and a basket of bread over from the other side of the table.  
“Whatcha doing?” asked Jack. Daniel started and shook his head.  
“Nothing!” Jack smiled; Daniel worried too much.  
“Jack, we need to go shopping, buy Fraser some clothes and toys.”  
“Daniel, we have enough stuff to start our own shop with all the gifts we’ve had from the SGC members. As soon as we officially outed ourselves because of Fraser’s imminent birth, we were inundated with gifts and you know it! Why the sudden need to go shopping? Unless it’s for books, which is so not you!” Jack smiled to offset the sarcasm.  
“I know and I didn’t realise until now,” Daniel paused for a sip of soup, “that I wanted to buy something and it is something specific. Remember when Janet died …”  
“How could I forget!”  
“Don’t interrupt. Janet died helping Airman Wells whose wife was pregnant. I took their new born a teddy bear and I want to get one for Fraser.” They both took further sips of the soup.  
“Can you …?”  
“Go. Fraser is completely safe with me.” Daniel grabbed his brown jacket, swapped to an older pair of glasses for driving and headed off to the toy shop. Jack smiled, put the empty plates and mugs in the dishwasher and wandered to the nursery. He sat in the rocking chair, watching over their precious baby.  
That was where Daniel found him when he returned, snoring gently with Fraser cuddled to his chest. Quietly dropping the bags he carried, Daniel searched for the camera and took a quick snapshot before kneeling down in front of the two most precious people in his world and shaking Jack gently awake. Waking Jack used to be a nightmare in itself but, these days, as now, he woke with a smile as sappy as the one Daniel sported. Jack looked around and Daniel held up the teddy bear.  
“Nice,” said Jack. “Did you need four bags to carry it back in?” Daniel blushed. “Bought a little extra, did we?” Jack laughed as Daniel’s blush darkened.  
“I just saw a few things that I thought Fraser might like,” was Daniel’s reply.  
“Junior archaeologist kit? DK Book on Ancient Egypt?” Jack laughed. “How to make a Goa’uld Hand Device?”  
“Actually, the DK book is a good idea Jack, thank you,” and he made as though to head off to his laptop and access Amazon.com. Jack stood, put Fraser down, grabbed Daniel and hugged him. The pair enjoyed the moment then Jack, ever the child, wanted to know what was in the bags and proceeded to spread Daniel’s purchases over the changing table. Daniel sighed and went to put coffee on.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

As the days turned into weeks and months, routines were established. Between them, Jack and Daniel worked either at the SGC or their home office, sharing baby duties. Cassie, Vala and Teal’c were frequent callers and occasional babysitters; Sam, now General Carter, was establishing her command of Atlantis. Cassie had graduated and was working full time for the SGC, living in Sam’s house and Teal’c was still aiding the Jaffa as they tried to adjust to their freedom. It wasn’t until after Fraser’s first birthday that Daniel would consider going off-world on a mission. Only when he was essential would he accompany an SG team; many SG leaders did without, if at all possible, living in fear of General O’Neill’s wrath should something befall his archaeologist.  
By the time Fraser was two, Sam was back from Atlantis, commanding The Hammond and the only real worry for Stargate Command was the personnel stationed on Icarus who were now stranded on The Destiny, whereabouts unknown. Jack had not actually retired fully; somehow, his retirement papers had not come through and, with Don’t Ask Don’t Tell repealed, his living with Daniel, the most important and respected civilian of the SGC and Homeworld Security, was hardly a blip on the radar. The NID had tried, in the past, to bring Jack up on charges but the rogue element of that organisation was small and General O’Neill too important to the USA’s and the World’s security to bother with his personal life.  
Sam managed to get leave as The Hammond was back at Area 51 for a refit and Teal’c gated in from Dakara, both just in time for the 2 year old’s birthday party. Sam swung by Cheyenne Mountain to pick up Teal’c and they arrived at the Jackson-O’Neill’s just as Jack was finishing setting up his new grill for the barbeque. Lighting his pride and joy, he hurried over to his friends, welcoming them to the house and calling for Daniel and Fraser. Within half an hour, the garden was buzzing with other friends and SGC colleagues. Fraser was toddling around, receiving hugs and parcels; Cassie was in attendance, making sure he said thank you and trying desperately to remember who was giving what as Fraser ripped open present after present. Teal’c came to the rescue, collecting gift cards and using blu-tac to stick them to the relevant gift.  
A wonderful evening was had by all and, as Daniel tucked a very sleepy Fraser into bed, he paused to contemplate how lucky he was. He wandered down the few stairs to Jack who was sat on the couch, when there was a knock on the door. Daniel diverted to answer the door but no-one was there. A box was on the floor and, unthinking, he picked it up.  
He walked back into the living room and put it on the coffee table in front of Jack.  
“Did Fraser miss a present?” Jack said as Daniel sat next to him.  
“Seems like it,” stated Daniel. Jack was immediately alert.  
“Is it ticking? Do we need to call anyone, have it checked?” Daniel immediately jumped up.  
“I didn’t think!” he exclaimed. “It was on the doorstep.” Jack grabbed the phone as Daniel ran for Fraser.  
“Someone is on their way from the SGC with bomb disposal equipment including portable X-ray machinery and a medical team is coming, too, just in case.” Jack sighed. “I knew it was too good to be true. Daniel, I want you to take Fraser and drive to Sam’s or the SGC, out of harm’s way, NOW!” As Daniel started to protest. “I need to know you are safe. Please, Daniel, NOW!”  
Daniel reached over and gave Jack a hug, squishing Fraser as he did so who immediately woke up and started grizzling.  
“Come with us. Leave the house open. Let the SGC deal with it.”  
“I can’t, Danny, but I’ll sit outside. Now, GO!” Daniel jumped up, grabbed a sleeping Fraser and ran out to his jeep, buckled a now crying boy into the child seat and drove up the road. Using Bluetooth and his cell, he spoke to Sam who immediately jumped in her car and drove, with Cassie and Teal’c, to meet Daniel. Fraser was transferred to the child seat in Sam’s car and Cassie took him home with Teal’c, leaving Sam with Daniel. She dialled Jack’s cell as three SGC vehicles drew up outside the house. Jack didn’t answer but they saw him emerge from the back deck to meet the SGC personnel. Machines and containers were carried in. Daniel was frantic and Sam had to physically restrain him by nearly sitting on him to stop him jumping out and running back down the road to his house.  
Ten minutes later, the machines and containers were carried out and returned to the vehicle. The medical staff, still in their Discovery, drove away, followed by the other two SGC vehicles, leaving an SF stood outside the front door. Daniel’s phone rang. In his haste, he dropped the phone, Sam retrieved it and answered it.  
“Sir, it’s Carter. Is everything OK?”  
“Carter, why are you answering Daniel’s phone?”  
“Please sir, just answer the question! And I’m on speaker with Daniel.”  
“Everything’s OK. Well, at least it wasn’t a bomb! Where are you?”  
“Just up the road, Jack.”  
“Damn it, Daniel, I told you to go to Carter’s. Where’s Fraser?” Sam explained as Daniel started the jeep and drove home.  
“What was it, Sir?”  
“A broken doll and a photograph,” said Jack in a monotone. The photograph had been of Jack and Daniel at the park, each holding one of Fraser’s hands, swinging him as they walked along; a line had been cut through Fraser.  
Daniel pulled into the drive and he and Sam ran into the house. Despite not normally showing overt signs of affection in front of Sam, Daniel grabbed Jack and buried his face in his partner’s neck, quietly sobbing.  
“Um, I’ll put coffee on,” said Sam and she beat a hasty retreat. By the time she returned with three steaming mugs of coffee, Daniel and Jack were calm and sat, side by side, on the sofa. Jack was using his cell and she heard Teal’c answer and declare that everything was fine and that Fraser Jackson-O’Neill was fast asleep on Cassie; he sent an image to confirm this.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Fraser Jackson-O’Neill woke in a strange bed. Well, it wasn’t all that strange as he had woken in this bed before but he was pretty sure he had gone to sleep in his own bed last night. He sat up and saw his Uncle T in a nearby chair. Clambering out of bed, he toddled over to Teal’c who immediately came out of his light meditative state and lifted the boy onto his knee.  
“Good morning, Fraser Jackson-O’Neill,” said Teal’c. No-one could convince him to use only given names for people.  
“Hello, Teal’c. Why’m I here? Where’s my Dad and Papa?”  
“All is well, little one, your Dad and Papa will be here shortly. They are at Stargate Command in a meeting.”  
“Oh,” was the only reaction from the youngster. “Can I have breakfast please?”  
“I will take you to the kitchen and we will investigate the contents thereof.”  
“Uh?”  
“Let’s find you breakfast,” replied Teal’c as they left the bedroom to find Cassandra drinking coffee in the kitchen. Fraser ran to her, arms out.  
“Up,” he cried and Cassie put her mug down and immediately pulled Fraser onto her lap.  
“Froot Loops please,” he whispered into her ear and Teal’c opened the cupboard for a bowl, retrieved the box of cereal and opened the fridge to find the milk. A few minutes later, Fraser was munching on Froot Loops quite happily.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Meanwhile, Jack and Daniel were having a preliminary discussion with General Landry, considering the events of the evening before. A meeting would be convened shortly once Sam, Teal’c, Cassie and Fraser arrived. A conference call with President Hayes had been arranged for mid-morning, more as a courtesy to let him know what was going on and to find out if there was anything that could be done in Washington. As Daniel and Jack had saved the world so many times, this personal project had had to have had the OK from the President so they wanted Hayes to know what was going on; Hayes had a soft spot for both men and would do all that he could to help them and Fraser. Jack was ready to put Paul Davis on a jet back to the capital if needs be.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

With Fraser safely ensconced in the SGC’s day care, all of SG1 plus Colonel’s Davis, Ferretti and Griff gathered in the briefing room with General Landry. No-one had seen anything out of the ordinary the previous evening and everyone was at a loss to know what to do next. The President joined them via a video link but had nothing to add but Jack sent Paul Davis off anyway, preferring to have a trusted member of the team on the east coast who could do some digging into possible rogue NID obstruction. Sam and Vala then took the doll and box away to a lab to see if she could find any evidence to help with finding out who sent the package. Teal’c, anxious to ensure Fraser was safe, disappeared to day care, leaving Jack and Daniel with Mitchell, Ferretti and Griff compiling a list of attendees at the barbeque, discussing any new SGC members and anyone who might possibly have a grudge with the Jackson-O’Neill’s.  
The short list was short, very short. There were only two people at the barbeque who none of the five knew well, a Sergeant Patricia Ranald who had recently transferred in from Area 51 on Carter’s recommendation and Captain Michael Norris who had flown with Mitchell when Jack was using the Ancient chair in Antarctica against Anubis’s attack. Neither of these stood out as possible infiltrators from the NID even though said organisation had, at one time, quite a foothold at Area 51. Jack sent the three colonels off to research the two relatively unknowns and he headed off to talk to Master Sergeants Harriman and Siler who seemed to know everything that went on in the SGC and were two of the most trusted men he knew outside his extended ‘family’. Daniel went to his office to do his own research into myths about broken statues/idols/dolls in case there was a clue that way but he came up with nothing that could help.  
They reconvened early that afternoon with only one really promising lead, a fingerprint on the sellotape used to seal up the parcel. Sam had emailed the image to Paul who had more authority in Washington to search every database and since he was due to land in less than an hour, hopefully progress would soon be made. To keep things as normal as possible, Jack and Daniel took Fraser home after the house had been thoroughly searched and secured; Teal’c insisted on going with them, declaring that he would stand guard outside their front door if they didn’t want him in the house and that he would obtain a car and drive out to the Jackson-O’Neill home if they would not take him. Knowing how persistent Teal’c could be, they took him with them, leaving the others on base. Cassie went to try to befriend Sergeant Patricia Ranald as they were both scientists and had chatted before and Mitchell went in search of Captain Michael Norris. That was a bust as Norris had gated off-world with SG17 earlier in the day so he returned to Sam’s lab that she kept at the SGC and proceeded to annoy Sam and Vala until they sent him away telling him he was nowhere near as good as General O’Neill in terms of distractions.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

The second breakthrough came from Paul late in the evening when the fingerprint was confirmed as belonging to Captain Norris. Sam, kicking herself for not running the image through their own records first as she couldn’t believe it was one of their own, was absolved when Norris’s fingerprints were remarkably absent from the SGC’s database. Mitchell immediately requested SG1 gate to PF7 931 where SG17 were involved in negotiation for some newly discovered trinium but Landry insisted that Jack and Daniel be contacted first. Despite Daniel’s desires, it was Jack who came in to accompany SG1 (version 4); somebody had to stay with Fraser.  
The briefing was over and everyone kitted up. The planet was dialled, the wormhole engaged and they stepped through, as planned, to sunrise on PF7 931. The village was a short hike – SG1 had been the first contact on this planet so Mitchell took point with Jack on his shoulder. Mystr Trephor, the village elder, was up and about and greeted SG1 warmly, inviting them to break their fast at his humble dwelling. Although Jack wanted to find Norris, he had spent more than enough time with Daniel to understand how important social niceties and protocols were when off world and they all made their way to the large, croft like house in which the elder lived. They learned that SG17 had gone out to the mine yesterday afternoon and were camped there, doing some final surveys and were due back to conclude negotiations late morning. Jack and Mitchell both wanted to march right out there but Vala and Jennifer Hailey managed to persuade them to wait and Jack did concede that the trinium rights were probably just as important as arresting Norris. Quietly, Doctor Julian Maynard, SG1’s fourth member, was wondering why he was there, as he quite often did on SG1 missions but then he wasn’t as pushy, stubborn, energetic and involved as Daniel had always been. Daniel never wanted to be left back at base, even when it was so obvious his skill set was inappropriate for the mission; he always just pushed his way onto the team.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

Jack was beginning to see a problem with SG1 coming in so heavy handed and wanting to extract a member of SG17 in front of allies. His presence, especially, would sound warning signs so, in the end, he backed off to the gate with Vala and Julian, leaving Mitchell and Hailey to bring Norris back with them with a minimum of fuss. Jack gave Mitchell leeway to use any story to get him back to the gate without any argument and there Jack would take over. All went smoothly until the six of them arrived back in the gate room and Norris immediately grabbed Vala around the neck, dragged her towards the nearest SF and demanded his weapon. Unfortunately, he didn’t know Vala well and before anyone else could react, she had him on the floor, was sat on his back holding his hands on the ground by his head.  
“She do that to you?” Jack pointed at Vala and directed his comment to Daniel as he ran into the gate room, followed by Sam and Cassie. Daniel just sighed, disregarding the reference to the first time he met Vala and he had been forced to defend himself, then ignored Jack.  
Things went much easier after that and Norris was escorted to a holding cell by four SF’s. With everyone talking at once, General Landry had to shout down from the control room through the microphone to get order and send those returned from off-world to the infirmary with instructions to attend a debriefing in thirty minutes. They were all warned not to go near Captain Norris to which Jack mumbled "Who's in charge here?” but complied anyway as Daniel dragging him out into the corridors talking at him nineteen to the dozen.  
Landry himself went to see Captain Norris. Further intelligence had come from Paul Davis and it seemed that it was possible Norris had been approached by the faction of the Lucien Alliance with whom Colonel Telford had been associating. They had heard about General O’Neill’s visit to the Destiny via the communication stones during one of the times he and Daniel were in Washington at the President’s behest and it seems they were trying to intimidate the pair by threatening Fraser. Norris crumbled once he realised that Landry had many of the facts and the general had the airman removed from Cheyenne Mountain immediately before Jack could get to him.  
Jack was furious. “How dare he authorise the removal of a suspect from Cheyenne Mountain,” he whined to Daniel as they climbed the stairs to the briefing room; Siler had snuck into Sam’s lab and told her and Cassie and, of course, they had soon passed the message on to Jack and Daniel.  
“Jack, it’s probably for the best; you know you would not have been gentle with him!”  
“That’s not the point, Daniel,” he replied. “I’m in charge!” he whined again.  
“Jack, we’ve been through this time and again; you chose Hank Landry to be your successor, let him do his job!” Jack probably would have sulked but Teal’c chose that time to appear, Fraser clinging to his right hand. Releasing it, Fraser ran to his parents crying “Up,” one of his favourite words. Jack picked him up and cuddled him, burying his face in Fraser’s neck briefly then blowing raspberries all over his face. Fraser giggled then squirmed and held his arms out to Daniel who took him from Jack as they all sat down around the table.  
Paul Davis walked in looking extremely tired and jetlagged. He had just returned from Washington and was glad to be able to join the briefing. General Landry put the red phone down in his office and emerged to sit at the head of the table (the opposite head of the table seat in which Jack was sat!).  
“OK People, the President has just unofficially authorised a team of members of the SGC to do more to find out and possibly further infiltrate the Lucien Alliance but, at the moment, this is not in the remit of any of you sat round this table.” The persons concerned, Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal’c, Mitchell, Vala, Hailey, Maynard and even Davis looked at him incredulously. “More details need to be obtained before anyone goes anywhere near them or near Colonel Telford.” Landry looked directly at Jack who stared him out until Daniel kicked him under the table.  
“SG1, I will want you to do some background research. Airman Norris,” Landry emphasised the airman bit, “is being interviewed when he reaches Leavenworth where he will be held until his trial. It is in all our interests to get this sorted ASAP,” he held up his hand as Jack went to interrupt. “I know you want to interview Norris, Jack but that could be prejudicial to any case brought up against him as it was yours and Doctor Jackson’s child that was threatened. Now, I want everybody to go home for thirty six hours and I appreciate it if someone could take those who live here home with them so that I know you have all had some downtime; we reconvene here at 0900 the day after tomorrow. Then I will hear a full account of what happened off world, you can all write your reports and then we will talk strategy as we should have info from Norris by then. Dismissed.” And Landry got up from the table and walked into his office, immediately followed by Jack.  
The rest sat in stunned silence as the sound of raised voices penetrated the briefing room. Fraser, who had almost been forgotten except by Daniel, on whose knee he had been sitting, turned to his Papa.  
“Why is Dad shouting and Gen’ral Hank, Papa?” Daniel sighed and sat his son on the table.  
“It’s just a disagreement, Fraser. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Is it ‘bout me?”  
“Sort of but we’ll sort it out, don’t you worry.”  
“Is it ‘bout the broked doll?” Daniel sighed again.  
“You’re too clever for your own good,” he moaned and looked at the rest of the people who were all still sat around the briefing table.  
“Don’t look at me!” Vala was the first to deny telling Fraser and Daniel couldn’t help laughing. Vala would deny anything immediately but this time, he knew she was telling the truth. He looked at Teal’c who was looking as sheepish as Teal’c was able to look which wasn’t very much but Daniel knew. He gave the big, black man a sarcastic grin and stood up as Jack stormed out of Landry’s office and requested that he and Fraser be taken home. Teal’c immediately demanded to come with and, as Landry’s orders had included Teal’c he went with them. Vala went home with Sam and Cassie and the others made their way off the mountain.  


********** **

*****  


********** **

It was three or four days later when the final piece of the puzzle was fitted. Despite all the research that was done by members of SG1 and friends, it was Colonel Telford who came up trumps, reporting in about a possible plot against the Jackson-O’Neill’s and Jack managed to pull him in without blowing his cover. Telford reported that he thought there was only one other member of the USAF co-opted by the Lucien Alliance and he worked at Area 51. A quick phone call had that captain in custody and Telford returned to his undercover operations. Norris had confessed once under pressure and had made as much a deal as you could possible do with the US Military Police. Sergeant Patricia Ranald was cleared of all involvement and, in time, became one of Cassie’s best friends. Without Sam at the SGC, Cassie had felt a bit lost and the two young women were very soon to become a scientific force with which to be reckoned.  
Daniel and Jack’s home was given another security review, Sam overseeing the details until her leave was over and she returned to the Hammond. Teal’c refused to gate back to Chulak until the work was finished and spent most of his time looming over civilian and military contractors alike to ensure compliance in all details. For now, the Jackson-O’Neill family were safe and happy again.  


********** **

Further adventures may follow. After all, we all know that the Lucien Alliance continue to be a pain in the mikta as far as Stargate Command is concerned and no-one is really sure where Telford’s allegiance lies.

********** **


End file.
